Snitch estomacal
by Arya Bromsson
Summary: Cuando Katie se reencuentra con su antiguo capitán de quidditch, la snitch que vive en su estómago volverá a la vida para recordarle que sigue estando enamorada de Oliver Wood pero esta vez tratará de que lo suyo termine en algo más que una amistad lejana.
1. Snitch estomacal, de nuevo

_¡Hola!_

_He vuelto con otra historia que por el momento solamente tengo planeado que sean dos o tres capítulos. Algo muy corto que escribí para calmarme. Espero les guste y hasta más abajito_

_A.B._

* * *

_Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Jo Rowling y a cualquiera que pueda pagar por sus derechos, yo no (llora silenciosamente)_

_Aclaración: Dedicado con todo mi corazón a __**katie-wood**__, __**nanys-iguardia**__, __**Moony Wood**__, __**Kathy Black**__, __**Aid4**__, __**Dulce Murtagh**__, __**Samantha Black, EvaLP **__(si están presentes) y todos los que lean._

* * *

**Snitch estomacal, de nuevo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katie sintió como sus piernas temblaban de una forma terrible mientras en su estómago algo se movía de forma constante y ruidosa. Se puso tensa en cuanto supo de qué se trataba.

"La snitch… de nuevo" pensó, furiosa.

–Angie… –empezó frotándose el estómago con rostro asustado, la snitch no había dado muestras de vida desde hacía algún tiempo–. Creo que me siento mal.

Su capitana la miró con la ceja arqueada y una sonrisa de complicidad.

–Solamente tienes nervios. Es normal.

–Pero no es un partido –objetó Ginny Weasley, la tercera cazadora de las Holyhead Harpies–. Solo es una convivencia amistosa con el Puddlemere antes de nuestro próximo encuentro.

–Sí –la animó Sophie Jones, la buscadora del equipo, con una enorme sonrisa–. Guarda esos nervios para el partido, cuando te enfrentes al impotente guardián del Puddlemere, lo bueno es que...

– ¡Oh! –soltó Ginny, interrumpiendo sin querer a Sophie, miró a Katie con una sonrisa de disculpa–. Lo había olvidado, lo siento.

Katie suspiró ante la mirada curiosa de Sophie mientras la snitch seguía con su vuelo frenético.

–Olvidó que odio las convivencias, es raro que en estos eventos todo vaya "de maravilla" y en el partido es lo contrario e incluso llegan a tirarte de la escoba –mintió Katie.

Sophie resopló.

–Si no me quieres decir, solamente sé franca. Odio cuando me mienten –la buscadora arrugó la nariz y se marchó para reunirse con las golpeadoras.

Ginny palmeó la espalda de Katie con una mirada triste.

–Deberías de olvidarlo. He escuchado que hay un montón de chicos que quieren algo contigo, ¿por qué no te das una oportunidad? Puede que encuentres a alguien mejor.

Katie se quedó en silencio, pensativa.

"¿Debería de buscar a alguien mejor?" pensó.

Por toda respuesta la snitch se movió violentamente, arrancándole una mueca de dolor y fastidio.

–Creo que eso es un no, Ginny –comentó Angelina, divertida–. Admitámoslo, Katie es perfecta para el cabeza de quaffle de Wood y viceversa.

–Ya pasó mucho tiempo –objetó Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros.

–El tiempo no importa cuando es la persona indicada, ¿acaso no pasó lo mismo contigo y Harry?

La cazadora pelirroja sonrió ampliamente y miró a Katie con asombro.

–Entonces serás increíblemente feliz cuando esté juntos. Aunque admito que Wood es más despistado que Harry. Bueno, tanto tiempo sin notarte…

–Sí que la notó al finalizar el torneo de quidditch en el que por fin ganamos la copa –la cortó Angelina, Katie se sonrojó mientras que la snitch estomacal parecía volar con más calma pero, curiosamente, eso lo notaba más que cuando se ponía furiosa–. La besó.

– ¿Y no le explicó nada después?

–Hizo lo típico de Oliver, lo justificó diciendo que había sido a causa de la emoción.

– ¿Y se lo creyó? –preguntó Ginny, señalándola con la cabeza.

–Por supuesto que sí, aceptará de todo antes que reconocer que el capitán se enamoró de ella. Y no he podido convencerla de lo contrario. Si tienen algo en común ese par es en ser demasiado tercos, testarudos, orgullosos…

–Basta –las cortó Katie, más colorada que nunca–. Dejen de habar de mí como si no estuviera presente.

Angelina rió.

–Pero eso ya lo sabes, te lo hemos repetido Leanne y yo hasta el cansancio, pero te niegas a aceptarlo.

Katie abrió la boca para replicar algo que salvara la poca dignidad cuando el entrenador, John Wayne, apareció con una sonrisa satisfecha.

–Están todos en el comedor –soltó–. Vamos, chicas, es hora.

Ella se sintió desfallecer mientras el equipo salía rumbo al lugar señalado por el entrenador, su snitch volaba como loca por su estómago, incluso creyó sentir como trataba de subir para llegar a sus pulmones.

Y no era para menos, la última vez que ellos se vieron había sido durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero ese recuerdo estaba empañado, en esos días no hablaron mucho, se limitaron a luchar, Katie suspiró, en esa ocasión no se despidieron. Y hasta el momento solo lo había visto por las veces que aparecía en las revistas.

–El Puddlemere United –declaró John mientras las dejaba pasar.

Katie evitó poner los ojos en blanco y trató de serenarse.

"Respira y no huyas, Bell, eres Gryffindor. Eres una leona"

Alzó la mirada solamente para quedarse atrapada por unos ojos negros, profundos, que estaban clavados en ella. Sintió como se quedaba sin respiración, pero no se atrevió a abrir la boca, tenía miedo de que, si lo hacía, la snitch estomacal saldría disparada hacia Oliver Wood, que se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa.

–Bell –saludó cuando estuvo a un metro de ella–. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Ella sonrió ligeramente.

–Mucho tiempo, Wood –comentó segundos después, el temblor en sus piernas había cesado, pero tenía en cuenta de que estaba clavada en el piso.

Definitivamente ni el tiempo ni la distancia habían logrado que sus sentimientos hacia ese chico disminuyeran, en realidad, al tenerlo enfrente debía de controlarse para no abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo como cuando ganaron la copa en el colegio.

O darle una buena paliza por no darse cuenta de que estaba profundamente enamorada.

Las dos opciones eran demasiado tentadoras, pero solamente tenía muy claro una cosa: que esta vez, pasara lo que pasara, no iba a permitir que ese chico se alejara de ella.

Su snitch estomacal no la dejaría. Y, aunque la odiara en ocasiones como esta donde la dejaba aturdida y sin saber que decir, le alegraba que al menos una parte muy pequeña de ella luchara por lo que más quería. Y lo que más quería en ese momento era que Oliver Wood formara parte de su vida de una forma más completa.

Y lo conseguiría.

* * *

_Shalalá_

_Espero que les haya gustado_

_Gracias por leer esto._

_Dos o tres capítulos en total_

_Cuiden los árboles y no maten muggles hasta que sea legal_

_Un beso_

_Arya Bromsson_


	2. Snitch enamorada

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter es mío... solamente mientras duermo. Realmente es de J.K. _

* * *

**Snitch enamorada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

–No me lo puedo creer –Leanne abrió los ojos al máximo y aplaudió con un entusiasmo infantil–. ¡Katie Bell ha decidido luchar por el cabeza de quaffle!

Katie se sonrojó, alegrándose internamente de que estuvieran en el departamento que compartían en Londres y no en un lugar público, como el Caldero Chorreante o el callejón Diagon ya que en ese momento su amiga estaba bailoteando por todo el lugar con su escoba como compañero de baile.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó de pronto una voz.

Katie volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con la mirada atónita de Angelina, que acababa de entrar, cargando una bolsa de papel.

Leanne paró de bailar, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa enorme.

–Ayer vio a Wood, ¿cierto? –preguntó, señalándola.

–Sí –Angie parpadeó, confundida–. Fue la convivencia entre nuestro equipo y el Puddlemere.

– ¿Y hablaron Katie y Oliver Wood?

–Sí –Angie sonrió de pronto, mirándola de repente. Katie se sonrojó de nuevo, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos–. ¿Te dijo algo importante?

–En efecto. Hará lo posible para que terminen juntos.

Angelina la miró con mayor intensidad, riendo de su expresión avergonzada.

–Pobre Katie, se ve que odia que hablen de ella como si no estuviera presente. No es para tanto, ¿verdad, Bell?

–No –la cortó Leanne, con una sonrisa pícara–. Ya no le digas Bell, cuando termine todo esto tendrás que decirle Wood. Su nuevo nombre será Katie Wood.

Ese comentario fue suficiente para que la snitch, que llevaba dormida todo ese tiempo, despertara y se pusiera a volar en su estómago con un entusiasmo enorme. Le encantaba esas palabras.

–Soy Katie Bell –murmuró ella, agarrándose la panza de forma disimulada, la snitch protestó.

–Eres, pero pronto serás una Wood. Harás lo posible por estar con él –Leanne sonrió y eso hizo que la snitch volara con mayor ímpetu.

–Bueno –Angie carraspeó–. Venía para decirte que nos toca entrenamiento hoy. Ya sabes, el partido es mañana y John quiere que todo esté cubierto, tu departamento me queda de paso, así que por eso estoy aquí.

Katie suspiró.

–Supongo que eso significa que te veré en la cena, Leanne.

–Así que tendré que cocinar –su amiga le sonrío–. ¡Vamos! No es tan malo, lo bueno es que después del entrenamiento no tendrás la convivencia, porque fue ayer. Podrás descansar más para tener tus ideas organizadas y ganarle a tu futuro marido.

Katie se sonrojó y salió del departamento antes de que Leanne o Angelina dijeran otra cosa que hiciera que la snitch saliera de su cuerpo para buscar a Wood y atormentarlo. Caminó hacia el callejón que estaba cerca de donde vivía para desaparecerse sin que ningún muggle lo notara pero se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de alguien posarse en su brazo para que se detuviera.

Por un doloroso y esperanzador segundo pensó que era Wood, que había averiguado donde vivía para declararle lo que sentía por ella.

–Katie –la voz de Angelina desinfló su fantasía y la snitch aleteó con frustración.

– ¿Sí? –preguntó sin girarse.

–Leanne y yo sabemos que te afectó mucho tu encuentro con Oliver a pesar de que han pasado muchos años desde… desde que se vieron –de nuevo los recuerdos de la Batalla volvieron a ella, que sacudió la cabeza para librarse de ellos, ese no era su tema favorito de conversación y sabía que era más difícil para Angie, que había perdido mucho en esos días.

– ¿Y? –preguntó, tratando de controlar su voz y cambiar de tema, no quería que Angelina se deprimiera en esos instantes o que llorara.

–Solo que ayer vi como Wood te miraba y estoy completamente segura de que sigue loco por ti, así como tú de él.

Katie se volvió, solo para encontrarse con la sonrisa diminuta que adornaba los labios de su amiga y capitana.

– ¿Sabes que tienes que ser tú la que le diga a ese cabeza de quaffle que lo quieres? ¿Verdad? Porque si no tomas la iniciativa nunca se atreverá a decirte lo que siente en realidad. No temas su rechazo. Sabemos que ese chico es un tonto cuando se le habla de otra cosa que no sea quidditch.

Katie sonrió un poco.

–Lo sé.

Angie suspiró.

–Y, a pesar de eso, sigues enamorada.

La snitch voló con alegría, sentía como daba vueltas por su estómago al imaginar que estaría frente a frente con Wood dentro de poco.

–Sí –murmuró.

–Bien, vamos –la empujó rumbo al callejón para desaparecerse–. Debemos de irnos dentro de cinco minutos o llegaremos tarde. Pero quiero advertirte una última cosa. Si no te atreves a decirle a Oliver lo que sientes juro que entre Leanne y yo te encerraremos con él en cualquier lugar hasta que se lo digas.

Katie se sonrojó al imaginar la escena mientras que la snitch volaba con un frenesí mayor.

–Puaj, Katie –Angie rió–. No quería que tu mente se llenara con imágenes cochinas.

Katie se unió a sus risas, sonrojándose más.

–Vamos ya, que se hace tarde, tú, pervertida. Y una cosa más, si perdemos ante el Puddlemere porque estás demasiado distraída con Oliver Wood los próximos meses serán una tortura para ti. ¿Entendido?

–Sí, capitana.

Ella le sonrió antes de desaparecerse, por un momento las palabras de Angie le habían recordado a su capitán de quidditch favorito.

Y eso le encantaba a su snitch y a ella.

* * *

Katie estaba radiante de alegría.

Habían ganado al Puddlemere con una diferencia de cien puntos. Sus compañeras estaban celebrándolo por todo lo alto, Angelina abrazaba a Ginny mientras que Sophie no dejaba de cantar mientras alzaba el puño que sostenía la snitch que les había otorgado la victoria definitiva. Las golpeadoras se limitaban a bailar junto con la guardiana y Katie.

–Esto hay que celebrarlo –soltó Angelina cuando el entrenador hizo su aparición en la habitación.

La propuesta fue muy bien recibida por parte de todo el equipo.

–Hay un lugar cerca de aquí que está muy animado –comentó Ginny, mirando alrededor con alegría.

–Diviértanse, pero no quiero escándalos –el entrenador esbozó una sonrisa enorme–. Entrenamiento hasta la próxima semana. Se lo han ganado.

Katie sonrió más.

Vacaciones por una semana sonaba a paraíso. El partido había sido muy reñido al principio, sobre todo porque Oliver conocía muy bien el cómo jugaban Angelina y ella, habían tenido que utilizar muchos trucos para lograr penetrar sus defensas. Ginny fue de gran ayuda porque el guardián no conocía su estilo de juego, eso, combinado con el resto del equipo les había otorgado una victoria satisfactoria.

Aunque ella sospechaba que, cuando se volvieran a enfrentar al Puddlemere United, el partido sería completamente diferente. Sospechaba que el guardián y capitán del equipo no dejaría de repasar jugadas para derrotarlos.

Se encogió de hombros cuando el equipo salió rumbo al lugar indicado por la cazadora pelirroja, no había ninguna posibilidad de que se encontrara con Oliver, de seguro se había ido a su casa de inmediato para lamentar la derrota sufrida, como cuando habían perdido ante Hufflepuff tiempo atrás.

Suspiró cuando el frío de la noche la golpeó con fuerza y trató de sonreír. Ya hallaría la manera de decirle a su ex capitán sobre sus sentimientos. Aunque la amenaza de Angelina era demasiado tentadora.

Encerrada con Oliver.

Rió ante la imagen mental mientras la snitch volaba con fuerza, la idea le encantaba, pero no era la mejor forma de decirle a un chico que estabas enamorada de él.

¿O sí?

* * *

_Dubiduba..._

_Hasta aquí el capítulo número dos._

_Esto planeando uno más y un epílogo. Desde el punto de vista de Oliver._

_Gracias, gracias por los reviews, leer y eso._

_**Dulce Murtagh:**__ Ay, me alegro de que te guste. Te he contagiado del KxO. Ya puedo morir en paz._

**_Moony Wood: _**_Temo decirte que me había enamorado del KxO desde antes, no sé como llegué a esa pareja, leí todo lo que encontré, me quedé con ganas de más y por eso estoy aquí. Algo raro. Si no seguiría leyendo sobre James y Lily, mi segunda pareja favorita, y no estaría escribiendo sobre este par tan lindo..._

_**EvaLP:**__ Tiene que conseguirlo. Ya. Actualizaré muy pronto. _

_Comentarios, amenazas, quejas, sugerencias... Review.._

_Un beso_

_Arya Bromsson_


	3. Tu snitch y mi snitch

_Cumplo lo que prometo, eh, eh. Publicado casi después que la actualización del otro._

_¡Felices fiestas!_

_A.B._

* * *

_Disclaimer: Yo soy J.K. y soy propietaria de Harry Potter (se quita la peluca rubia y la máscara), nah, es broma, nada me pertenece, solo la historia, supongo._

* * *

**Tu snitch y mi snitch**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oliver suspiró cuando Jack estuvo a su lado.

–Fue un asco.

Su mejor amigo hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

–Bah, pero jugaste de una forma magnífica, ¿te parece si vamos a un lugar cerca de aquí para… ya sabes, divertirnos?

Negó con la cabeza, odiaba perder y cuando pasaba, solamente sentía ganas de repasar cada detalle para que no volviera a pasar lo mismo, era por eso que lo habían elegido capitán de su equipo.

–No estoy de ánimos.

–Escuché que ella estaría ahí.

Oliver no necesitó levantar la mirada para entender el mensaje de su amigo. "Ella" era Katie Bell.

– ¿Cómo sabes?

–Potter estaba a mi lado durante su enfrentamiento y me comentó que a Ginny le encanta celebrar en ese lugar junto a sus compañeras. Sé que irán a ese lugar.

–No, yo… yo no tengo ganas.

Jack resopló.

–No sé cómo no eres capaz de ir con ella y decirle que cada vez que se encuentran la snitch que está en tu interior cobra vida.

Oliver alzó la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

– ¿La snitch en mi interior?

–Sí, se lo escuché decir a Leanne en una ocasión y la frase se me quedó.

–Me voy a casa.

–Haz lo que quieras. Me he cansado de insistir en algo obvio, pero te advierto que a este ritmo estarán juntos dentro de mil años –comentó antes de salir de los vestidores, ahora vacíos.

Oliver suspiró de nuevo, tenía que admitir que desde la reunión de sus equipos andaba muy distraído, en parte por eso habían perdido ante las Holyhead, por ella. Katie Bell era su debilidad y fortaleza, cosa que le agradaba y disgustaba en partes iguales, pero no se atrevía a ir con ella para declarársele.

Había estado ya con varias chicas y sabía que ella también tenía experiencia, pero seguía sin querer correr riesgos a pesar de que su relación ya estaba muy deteriorada por su culpa, después del beso que le había dado luego de ganar por fin la ansiada copa de quidditch supo que no podría verla sin besarla o decirle lo que sentía y sabía de muy buena fuente que la chica estaba completamente enamorada de un chico popular, guapo y, según escuchó, perfectamente imperfecto, al principio había pensado que se trataba de él pero, después de muchas horas de reflexión, concluyó que tenía que tratarse de Roger Davies.

Se levantó con dificultad y golpeó con fuerza la bolsa que contenía sus pertenencias antes de abandonar el lugar.

Definitivamente era mala idea ir al bar donde se encontraba la cazadora rubia, podría llegar a hacer algo inapropiado.

Lo peor era que una parte de él, muy grande, aprobaba y motivaba esas ideas locas. Gruñó y apareció cerca del lugar donde se encontraba su departamento, lo que necesitaba en esos momentos era una buena ducha.

* * *

Katie se levantó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

–Ah, ya despertaste –comentó una voz, divertida.

Al oírla ella se irguió con demasiada rapidez, lo que le provocó una punzada de dolor en todo el cuerpo, entonces se dio cuenta de que había dormido en el sofá de su sala diminuta.

– Ja… Jack –balbuceó con voz pastosa, parpadeó con pesadez mirando con pesar a su alrededor, la garganta la tenía seca como desierto–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Te trajo en la madrugada –contestó una voz enojada que ella asoció con Leanne.

– ¿Leanne? –preguntó ella, confundida.

–Estoy aquí –su amiga apareció en su campo de visión al sentarse junto a Jack, que le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

– ¿Qué… qué pasó?

Jack rió con sinceridad y Leanne esbozó una mueca de enfado.

–Yo no sé muy bien, te estaba esperando para platicar sobre el partido –"y Wood" le dijo con la mirada–. Pero no llegaste temprano, por lo que intuí que habían ganado y que, en ese momento, era probable que estuvieras en un bar o algo así celebrándolo por lo que me fui a dormir y en la madrugada me despertaron unos golpes en la puerta, abrí y te encontré en brazos de Jack completamente dormida.

– ¿Por qué no estoy en mi cama?

–Te acosté en tu cuarto –Jack seguía sonriendo, divertido–. Pero cuando estábamos hablando sobre lo sucedido aquí apareciste tambaleándote y farfullando cosas sobre conspiración y manitas calientes, insististe en dormir aquí o irías a no-sé-dónde para acusarnos de explotación de rubias. No sabía que cuando estabas borracha eras sumamente entretenida.

Katie se sonrojó y aceptó en silencio la taza de té que su amiga le ofrecía.

– ¿Qué hice?

Jack rió entre dientes y Leanne le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, con cara de preocupación.

–No sé si decírtelo sea lo correcto. Podrías intentar hacer algo tonto –su amiga mordisqueó su labio con nerviosismo.

–Se va a enterar de todas formas, es mejor que sea por nosotros. Bueno, por mí –Jack dejó de mirar a Leanne y le dedicó una mirada que intentaba ser seria–. Cuando llegué al bar en el que festejaban seguías normal, bebiendo ligeramente y, de pronto, empezaste a beber el whisky de fuego como si fuera agua, té, jugo de calabaza o leche. Incluso le ganaste a Angie y Ginny juntas –su voz reflejaba admiración y diversión–, entonces dejaste de hacerlo por lo que nadie te vigiló y aprovechaste para acabar con todo lo que estaba a tu alrededor.

Katie jadeó, sorprendida.

–Entonces no pasó nada malo, fue lo normal cuando bebo de más.

Leanne suspiró.

–Será mejor que se lo digas todo de una vez o su reacción será muchísimo peor.

Jack asintió.

–Bueno, primero comenzaste a hacer travesuras y reírte por todo lo que pasaba a tu alrededor, ofendiste a muchas personas con comentarios del tipo "hueles como un trol", "vaya, ¿eso es una nariz?", "si fueras más pequeño pasarías por un duende" entonces te mandamos a un rincón con la esperanza de que te durmieras o se te bajara lo que habías tomado. Pero, casualmente, un reportero de _Corazón de Bruja_ andaba por ahí y supo que, borracha, podrías convertirte en una mina de oro, con eso de que eres muy reservada y muchos matan por una entrevista un poco más… reveladora, el punto es que se las arregló para pasarte de todo un poco para que lo bebieras, cosa que hiciste.

Katie abrió los ojos, espantada.

– ¿Qué le dije?

–No lo sé, cuando me di cuenta tú estabas llorando sobre su hombro mascullando cosas sobre la escoba que se te rompió cuando eras pequeña. Te alejé de él pero me golpeaste mientras me gritabas: "Déjame en paz con mi nuevo mejor amigo Bobby". Trataste de regresar con él, pero había desaparecido, entonces enfureciste y decidiste desquitarte bailando y cantando sobre una de las mesas.

Katie gimió, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos.

– ¿Algo más?

–Hum… hiciste estragos en el bar por lo que has sido vetada. Pero mejor trata de recordar sobre lo que le dijiste a tu amigo el reportero.

–No me… acuerdo… no me acuerdo –masculló ella, sonrojada.

Fabuloso, era fabuloso, John les había pedido nada de escándalos y hacía eso. Solo esperaba que no le enviara un vociferador.

En ese momento una lechuza comenzó a golpear la ventana más cercana y Leanne se apresuró a abrirle, Katie cerró los ojos, era una cobarde, no quería enfrentarse a John.

–Oh, Merlín –jadeó Leanne.

– ¿Vociferador de John? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

–Peor.

–Oh, oh, Bell.

– ¿Qué…? –empezó, pero su amiga la interrumpió cuando colocó el ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja frente a su cara.

En la portada estaba ella… con Oliver, agarró la revista con horror mientras leía el encabezado: "Sí, Oliver es mi gran amor".

Lo único que pudo hacer fue arrojar la revista lejos de ella y salir rápidamente de su departamento.

* * *

Oliver caminó con paso ligero por las calles del Londres muggle, estaba en un estado de aturdimiento desde que había leído el artículo principal de esa revista de chismes, Jack le había mandado una copia de la revista con una nota adherida.

"Todo es verdad", pero la letra era diferente y no la hubiera reconocido de no ser por la firma de la persona. Leanne. La mejor amiga de Katie.

Suspiró y trató de parecer normal, le encantaba cuando caminaba por esos lugares, poco frecuentados por los magos, ninguna persona que lo rodeaba sabía que era uno de los guardianes más prometedores de la historia, nadie se detenía a interrogarlo sobre el artículo. Y eso era un alivio. Toda su mente estaba llena de las palabras del artículo.

"Me fijé en él desde antes de que fuera mi capitán"

"No, nunca se lo dije, ¿acaso se fijaría en alguien como yo?"

"Para él siempre fui como su hermana menor"

"Traté de olvidarlo con alguien más, pero no funcionó, Oliver es mi gran amor"

"Definitivamente moriré sola y rodeada por un montón de bichos raros"

Lo sacaron bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando alguien chocó contra él.

–Lo lamento –murmuró al mismo tiempo que la persona decía:

–Ha sido culpa mía.

Oliver parpadeó con sorpresa, la persona con la que casualmente había chocado era Katie. La Katie que afirmaba quererlo con locura, la que había declarado que cada vez que su nombre salía a relucir una snitch que vivía en su estómago despertaba y se ponía loca.

–Katie –murmuró, ella alzó los ojos y se sonrojó.

–Oliver –jadeó, su cara se tornó de un rojo más profundo mientras él la arrastraba a un callejón que estaba cerca de ahí–. Yo… pasaba… hola.

–Hola –intentó sonreír mientras la soltaba.

–Tú… tú… leíste, ¿cierto? –ella tenía una mirada triste.

–Sí –de repente se sintió mal, tal vez ella lo estaba buscando para explicarle que era una mentira, que el reportero se lo había inventado todo. O peor, que era una broma de Jack.

–Lo lamento –murmuró la cazadora.

– ¿Es verdad o una broma? –preguntó con el rostro serio.

Katie evitó mirarlo a los ojos, mientras palidecía rápidamente.

–Nunca más volveré a beber, lo juro –ella respiró hondo antes de mirarlo fugazmente–. No, no es una broma. Es verdad. Yo… yo estoy enamorada de ti desde que tengo memoria. Y una snitch vive dentro de mí, revive siempre que estamos frente a frente, o cuando te veo en las fotos o simplemente con que tu nombre salga a relucir en una conversación.

Oliver sonrió, estaba eufórico. La chica sentía lo mismo que él por ella. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero no pudo hacerlo, porque ella, en un acto de valentía repentino, había terminado de acortar la distancia que los separaba para besarlo con pasión. Se encogió de hombros mientras le respondía con ansias. Ya habría tiempo para explicaciones, después le diría que en su cuerpo también vivía una snitch irremediablemente terca que se alocaba si llegaba a pensar en ella. Se imaginó brevemente que su snitch y la de ella volaban juntas, por fin.

Sonrió contra los labios de la chica cuando ella jadeó su nombre.

Sí, definitivamente, ya habría tiempo para explicaciones, en ese momento solamente quería dejarse arrastrar por sus labios y sus manos juguetonas. Sabía que, cuando el beso terminara, todo sería completamente distinto.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, pues eso es todo, estoy indecisa sobre hacer un epílogo o no. Aunque sería cortito. Agradecería mucho su opinión._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Un beso enorme_

_Arya Bromsson_


	4. Epílogo

_¡Hola!_

_Gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el fin._

_A.B._

* * *

_Disclaimer: No, yo no soy Jo Rowling y el universo de Potter no me pertenece... (se va a llorar a un rincón)_

* * *

**Epílogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue la melena rubia que se encontraba a su lado, Oliver se desperezó, con una sonrisa enorme en los labios, sabía que nunca se cansaría de estar junto a esa chica, quien hacía poco se había convertido en su esposa.

Ahora era Katie Wood.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande, le encantaba pensar en ello, decirlo en voz alta o mejor, que ella lo mencionara con una sonrisa parecida a la de él.

Se pasó la mano por la cara antes de levantarse con la firme intención de prepararle el desayuno, ella siempre se levantaba antes que él, pero el día anterior había tenido un partido muy reñido contra los Tornados lo que provocó que llegara de madrugada, balbuceando cosas sin sentido antes de besarlo y tumbarse en la cama con su uniforme sucio.

Preparó café mientras sacudía la cabeza, él no pudo acompañarla debido a un entrenamiento sorpresa y no había ayudado que, después de éste, Jack lo secuestrara para llevarlo a un bar aprovechando la ausencia de su esposa. Tenía que admitir que pasaron un buen rato, bromeando sobre cosas sin importancia.

– ¿Huelo café? –preguntó una voz detrás de él.

Se volvió solo para encontrársela vestida con una playera enorme y su cabellera rubia despeinada, pero eso solo servía para que se viera más hermosa, se sentía enormemente privilegiado al ser uno de los pocos que podía ver a Katie de esa forma.

–Café y huevos.

Ella parpadeó mientras se acercaba lentamente, los párpados le temblaban ligeramente.

– ¿Ganaron?

–Sí –su esposa mordisqueó su labio inferior con nerviosismo y supo que intentaba decirle algo importante–. Pero voy a retirarme.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó, incrédulo. No se había sentido de esa forma desde el artículo de esa revista, que había sido una bendición, pues gracias a éste habían admitido de una vez por todas lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y una desgracia, porque, desde ese momento, fueron acosados por un montón de periodistas, _paparazzis_, fanáticas enloquecidas, compañeros de Hogwarts y familiares lejanos.

Nunca olvidaría el vociferador que recibió de un admirador de Katie en medio de un entrenamiento, en el que lo llamaba de todas formas, amenazándolo e incluso llorando por haberle arrebatado a su gran amor.

– ¿Por qué? –cuestionó después de que el sonrojo por ese recuerdo en especial desapareciera, sus compañeros de equipo seguían haciéndole burla por ello.

Katie esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

–Porque es peligroso, Oliver.

–Katie…

–Bien, bien, olvidaba que no puedo mentirte –ella rió un poco y respiró hondo, repentinamente seria–. Hace unos días me empecé a sentir rara, por lo que fui a San Mungo y… emm… Yo… Tú…

Oliver frunció el ceño, ¿qué podía ser tan importante como para retirarse del quidditch?

–Vamos a ser padres –soltó Katie, sonrojada y con una sonrisa enorme.

Tardó varios segundos en procesar lo dicho por ella antes de acercársele y besarla con cariño.

– ¿Un… un bebé? –preguntó cuándo se separaron.

Ella asintió.

–Un mini Oliver.

Tocó su vientre y le pareció sentir que estaba más abultado, un poco, pero era algo.

–Mini Oliver –murmuró antes de volver a besarla. Estaba rebosante de felicidad.

Katie se separó de él, riendo.

–Un bebé –murmuró, radiante de alegría.

–Un bebé –repitió.

La miró a los ojos y supo que estarían juntos en esa nueva etapa de sus vidas, tratarían de ser los mejores padres del mundo, le enseñarían a jugar al quidditch y su hijo, el primero de muchos, se convertiría en el mejor jugador de toda la historia. Con unos padres tan talentosos como ellos no se podría esperar otra cosa.

Sonrió contra sus labios antes de cargarla entre sus brazos y llevarla directo a su habitación. En ese momento solo quería sentirla y celebrar la noticia.

Antes de cerrar la puerta de una patada intuyó que su vida con la futura ex cazadora rubia siempre sería felicidad. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber por el momento.

* * *

_El fin_

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Gracias por leer y demás._

_Es mucho más de lo que merezco._

_Un beso enorme_

_Arya Bromsson_

_p.d. Espero leerlos pronto_


End file.
